eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Social Network Song (Oh Oh – Uh - Oh Oh)
|year = 2012 |position = 14th (Semi final) |points = 31 (Semi final) |previous = "Stand By" |next = "Crisalide (Vola)"}}"The Social Network Song (Oh Oh - Uh - Oh Oh)" was the Sanmarinese entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku, performed by Valentina Monetta on her first appearance at the Contest. After a complaint about its lyrics from Facebook, a rewritten version with a new title was submitted but after being performed in the first semi final it failed to qualify for the final. Lyrics Uh… uh… (I like) Are you ready for a little chat And a song about the Internet? It’s a story ’bout a social door You’ve never seen before If you wanna be seen by everyone Wanna be in the dream and have some fun If you wanna be on the hook Then simply take a look Oh oh, uh oh oh… Everybody loves you so Uh uh, uh oh oh… Everybody that you know Do you wanna be more than just a friend? Do you wanna play cybersex again? If you wanna come to my house Then click me with your mouse Hello, uh oh oh… Never gonna let you go You’re loggin’ in, then it begins And your computer is waking you, taking your time away The scene is right for a socialite You’re on the Internet, anywhere, any time, night and day Oh oh, uh oh oh… (I like) Everybody loves you so Ooh ooh, uh oh oh… (Mi piace) Never gonna let you go So you wanna make love with me? Am I really your cup of tea? Are you really the one that’s you And am I really me? Oh oh, uh oh oh… (I like) Everybody loves you so Social network, oh… (Mi piace) Never gonna let you go You’re loggin’ in with just a friend But soon the Internet’s beeping and peeping around the bend We used to greet friends on the street But now it’s googling, giggling, gaggling when we meet Beep beep, uh oh oh… How about a little chat? Oh oh, network fans Meet you on the Internet Do you really like politics? Wanna talk about dirty tricks? Are you really a sex machine Or just a beauty queen? Everybody is better than before Everybody is calling out for more Everybody in Cyberville Is knocking on your door Beep beep, uh oh oh… (I like) Everybody does a show Uh uh, uh oh oh… (Mi piaci) If you like it, click and go Now you know it is easy loggin’ in For a little more fun and cyber sin Wanna know what the net’s about? The hard part’s loggin’ out Uh uh, uh oh oh… Now I’ve got a million friends Goodbye network fans This is how the story ends Uh uh… (Beep beep) Videos Valentina Monetta - The Social Network Song (OH OH -- Uh - OH OH) (San Marino) 2012 Valentina Monetta - The Social Network Song - Live - 2012 Eurovision Song Contest Semi Final 1 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:San Marino in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in English Category:Non-Qualifiers